


The Wildmother's Blessing

by mocrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Critmas gift for chillydown of Fjord and Caduceus bonding over their connection to the Wildmother!
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	The Wildmother's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



> Happy holidays!! I hope this is the kind of theological connection/bonding you were hoping for!

Fjord admires his new gift! (Wildmother be... up in here)


End file.
